


Three Times Janeway Lost

by sarken



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Janeway lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Janeway Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/gifts).



> An actual 100-word drabble, if you don't count the numbers.

**01.** Janeway can bluff, but not half as well as she thinks she can. She can bluff to the admirals, to the Borg, but she cannot bluff to anyone who knows her. This is how Will Riker robs her blind.

 **02.** Janeway hates to lose, but this is an exception: Voyager makes it home thirteen years too early for her to win the shipwide pool. Besides, they're home now. It's not like she'll miss those replicator rations.

 **03.** Two universes to the left, Voyager glides through the Delta Quadrant. Her carpets are clean, her gravity plating recalibrated, but she is without her captain.


End file.
